Battle of Four Corners
by ButterBritches
Summary: AU. Gail and Holly compete for charity. Slippery, raucous, rockabilly fun.
1. Chapter 1

Every year the three police departments, one sheriff's department, and one shared forensics lab of the area known as Four Corners came together for a friendly olympics-style event known as the Battle of Four Corners. All the proceeds of the event were divided up evenly between five charities, one charity per participating team.

The theme of the Battle changed each year. It was decided upon by a committee made up of members of all the departments and the lab. Ideas were nominated, seconded, and then voted on.

So here Gail was, partly because this was where her friends were, and partly because mandatory participation meant no sleeping away her Saturday. And maybe, just maybe, she was here because the charity her department settled on this year was one she suggested - a local foundation for foster care and adoption. Regardless, it was a little early to be out of bed, and way too early for the amount of work being done to prepare for the opening of the gates in a couple of hours. Try as she might - and she didn't - Gail couldn't hide the scowl that served as an early warning to those who might otherwise think about approaching her. This technique served her well in avoiding any significant work during the final prep time until Frank, her boss, had wrangled her over to help set up the event she would be participating in.

The way the Battle worked is that patrons paid an entrance fee and were encouraged to donate freely throughout the course of the events. This made the decision of what events to include, and who should participate very important as the most entertaining events were the big moneymakers. It also meant the no two events happened simultaneously as that would decrease the possible number of donations for each separate event. Every event had the full attention of every attendee.

Gail made her way over to her event area, slowly, so as to avoid as much work as possible. Luckily her event didn't require much setup and when she strolled into the area, she guessed that most everything was done. There was a large inflatable pool in the center of the area which had already been . . . erected? Anyway, there it was in all its rubbery glory. As Gail continued to look around she saw several five-gallon pails by the outskirts of the pool. She also saw a couple of men pouring the contents of the pails into the pool.

"Alright ladies, can you all come over here so I don't have to yell?" The megaphone mouthed woman did not look familiar to Gail but Gail sure-as-shit hoped that she wasn't competing, and if she was, that Gail wouldn't end up paired with her.

"Hey everyone, my name is Rosie and I am the organizer of the woman's oil wrestling. Now, for those of you who are worried, I am not competing. Otherwise, who would keep the eye-candy organized while I wiped the pool with your sorry asses? But I digress . . . This is the part where we set up the matches for today. What I need everyone to do is go get a name tag, which you will only need for the next few minutes, and then stand in front of the banner for your station or lab. You will not be matched with anyone from your own department unless we are down to the last two and there is no way around it. Keep in mind the matches are being set up to maximize potential donations. Keep your minds on the charities and off your egos. Chop chop you saucy minxes. Let's do this."

Gail was guessing there about 20 women who migrated over to the name tag table and followed Rosie's riveting instructions. After about 5 minutes everyone was in their respective places. And Rosie and her unnamed partner were walking back and forth sizing everyone up and taking notes. After about ten minutes the decisions were made and Rosie started bellowing out the pairings, waiting until each pairing had found each other before moving on.

"Gail Peck from Burlington PD and Holly Peck from Forensics."

Gail turned toward the forensics area and took in the woman who would writhe all over her for charity.

As she took her in from top to bottom, Holly's approach changed to a slow motion saunter as Gail stepped out only enough for Holly to spot her and then waited. "Holy Holly," Gail said on her breath.

It was not lost on Gail that Holly was main event material. Gail was not modest, but being paired with Holly definitely elevated her ego . . . for charity of course. Holly was in it to win it. She had retro rockabilly bandana hair with bangs curled and black hair, obviously long, knotted on top of her head. Her shirt was gingham, snap-close (which Gail's body was humming with anticipation of popping open) and slightly reminiscent of MaryAnne from Gilligan's Island. She had tight dark jeans cuffed up mid-calf and low red Chuck Taylor's. She was a rockabilly goddess. Wait. What was she carrying? As Holly got closer Gail saw that in Holly's right hand was an old school metal Wonder Woman lunchbox.

"Seriously, Lunchbox? You're my challenger," Gail asked eyeing the retro metal box. As Gail's snark snapped her back to reality from Holly sexy land, she restarted her approach.

"Careful," Holly said quickly and Gail momentarily paused. "My invisible jet is in the shop so I am in my invisible plane. You are headed straight for a propeller."

"That almost would have been clever if I'd called you Wonder Woman, but I called you Lunchbox, Lunchbox."

Holly let's a small smile break across her lips. It is endearingly lopsided, raising higher on the left side. "See? The truth lasso is already working, otherwise you wouldn't say something so hurtful to the woman who's about to get lubed up and ride you like a slip and slide."

Gail arched an eyebrow at that.

"Really? Well, giddy-up Nerd. This slip-n-slide is rodeo rated."

Holly looked down at her feet and laughed. It was a genuine laugh and it brought a real smile to Gail's lips.

"Well Holly, I am honored to grope you for good causes. What's the lab's charity? Nerd Outreach? Science Is Cool dot org dot com dot ca dot edu?"

"Actually we did Nerd Outreach last year, this week we battle for the Four Corners Gay and Lesbian Center. You?"

"Four Corners Fostering and Adoption Agency."

They momentarily stood and just looked at each other, each noticing the smiles on their faces were genuine enough to reach their eyes. Gail felt a flush start at her neck and work its way up to her face and ears. Her blue eyes broke contact with Holly's brown ones as they closed and Gail momentarily dropped her lids and allowed herself to feel the humming in her entire body. When she opened her eyes, Holly extended her hand to Gail. Gail cocked her head in question.

"For charity. For the day. I will enjoy this and I will excuse my behavior in the pool by convincing myself that all the charities will be better off." She follows the statement with a wink as Gail puts her hand in Holly's and replies, "Hold on tight because I am going to baste your giblets, butter britches." She returns the wink, backs up a few steps, and then turns to meet her department for the final pep talk as the gates open.


	2. Chapter 2

The turnout for the event was impressive. Gail had to admit that the committee really went above and beyond this year. There were classic cars, a fun lineup of rockabilly bands, and a lot of volunteers dressed to the tee, hair pomade to shitkickers, selling raffle tickets, baked goods, booze, and other stuff for the charities. Everyone looked to be having a good time. Gail would never let on, but she was actually having fun. She was really enjoying the fuck-it vibe the environment exuded.

As her event, the Oil, Lube, and Slither (ok, not the best name but she let it slip - pun intended) was fixing to start, Gail made her way over to the oil slicked rubber death cage. The band playing nearby was in full swing, filling the air with audible debauchery. Gail never really purposely listened to rockabilly, but she found that it really did take the edge off of the nervousness that had been building as people started gathering around the pool.

"Hey," Holly said as she put her hand on Gail's shoulder.

Gail jumped a little in surprise and shot Holly a mild glare.

"No fraternizing with the enemy, Lunchbox. You aren't very good at being bad, are you? We've got a mood to set here."

"Actually, Officer, I am very good at being bad." Another wink. Another devil-girl smile. Gail tried to force the blush down.

"You need some more sunscreen, Officer? You're looking a little red."

Damn it. Holly was so winning this round of verbal sparring. Holly's cool collectedness was the booty bang on top of the bitch slap of her quick wit. Yup. Gail had been booty banged bitch slapped. By Holly.

"Thanks for your concern, Nerd, but there isn't enough sunscreen in the world for this skin."

"Yeah. You'll probably fry like a chicken once we get you oiled up, huh?"

We. Why did that one little word make that sentence sound like a dirty proposition?

"Well, frying an Ice Queen like me will likely take more time then it will take me to ground and pound you into slippery submission. I mean you really have to heat me up to even penetrate my outer frosty layer, and I just don't think you have it in you"

Holly drops her chin and shakes her head, chuckling. Embarrassment? Amazement, maybe? Doesn't really matter. Holly is laughing. Gail smiles because she knows she is back in the game.

"What's in your lunchbox anyway?"

Holly looks back at Gail, still smiling. She pulls her lips down a little and adds a raised eyebrow to offer up a "wouldn't you like to know" expression. She holds it momentarily, like a sexy comic book vixen, before she holds up the lunchbox.

"What's in here assures my victory in our duel. I've developed a compound with a higher lubricity than olive oil. I will strip down, and have my lab intern apply this to the areas of my body I have deduced are most likely to be targeted by you in our charitable conflict, while avoiding the areas I will likely use to charitably assault you with. The result will be a strategic manipulation of the coefficient of friction of my skin." Holly paused, looking at Gail.

"Gail?" Gail shakes her head as if waking herself up.

"I'm sorry, I dozed off . All I heard was "blah, blah, sciency science, strip down, body, blobbity blah."

Gail watched Holly's expression morph from pride to amused disbelief to just plain amusement.

"Right," she said shaking her head. "You slip, I stick."

"That's what she said."

"Oooo. Not your finest, Officer. I expected more."

They stare at each other for a moment and take in the oddness of the ease that exists between them. It just feels … fun, and weirdly energized. Yes, that's it, Gail thinks. "Weirdly energized." The truth was that Gail's face hurt from smiling, and from trying not to smile. Her chest was full of warm fuzzies, her stomach full of butterflies, and her lady bits had pre-gamed for the upcoming slip 'n' slide adventure. If Gail was going to be honest with herself, "weirdly energized" was actually enamored, and maybe, just maybe, slightly aroused. If Gail was going to blunt, which was more her thing, she was hot and bothered for Holly.

Gail felt the flush of heat spread from points south of belly button to points north of chest. "I should probably let you get to your … Lunchbox," Gail says trying to outcool the sudden return of nerves.

"Right. We're up second and it looks like their getting ready to start." Holly juts her chin over towards Rosie and her partner who have climbed up to a wooden platform overlooking the pool.

"Get ready to have your ass handed to you, Officer."

"Psssht. In your dreams, Nerd."

"Indeed," Holly says, turning to leave. Gail watches her make her way over to the lab dorks. Holly is a vision in the small pond of nerds, who, despite their greaser get-ups, just can't seem to out-rockabilly their innate geekiness. With one final perusal of Holly's entirety, Gail allows Rosie's megaphone mouth to pull her out of her trance.

"Get your game face on, Peck," she tells herself as she turns away to find the 15th.


	3. Chapter 3

Gail didn't see much of the first match. What she did see looked slippery and fun, but it also made her a little nervous. She wasn't a fan of being around crowds, and especially not being the center of attention for one. Despite the repeated chanting of "It's for charity, Gail" in her head, she needed a little something more to get her in that pool in a state of mind to put on a good show, not just to get it over with. Happy crowds donate more. Competitors who were having fun would make for happy crowds. Gail needed to get her chicken a little funky and her goose a lot loose. Holly had boob lube. Gail was going for fast-acting jiggle juice.

Gail went to the area behind the announcers platform and found her bag amongst the others being haphazardly stored there. There, on the bottom, beneath the change of clothes she would certainly need soon, was the flask o' salvation. One drink. Nothing. Two drinks. Feel the burn. One more for good measure. Mmmm. Post-flask tingles. Gail sat there by her bag letting the whiskey sink fully in, enjoying feeling the buzz establish itself and just listening to the goings-on. The crowd was audibly having a good time. Laughter and uproarious cheering mingled with the music to create a charge in the air that was exciting and fun. As the moments passed, Gail's air got more fun as her booze-induced confidence kicked in.

A thunderous wave of hoots, hollers, and boos erupted from the crowd signifying to Gail that the match was over. Game time.

After each match there was a short break where volunteers collected donations from the crowds. That money was then tallied before the next match started. This pause in the action also gave the fans a chance to buy food, booze, and other random paraphernalia being sold. When Gail came out from behind the platform she was immediately spotted by members of 15 Division despite the mild chaos of the shifting crowd. Her platinum blonde hair was a location flare they often used to find her on and off the job. They started clapping and repeatedly chanting her name. Dov ran over to meet her halfway. He circled around behind her a started rubbing her shoulders, making as if she was a professional fighter. She immediately stopped walking.

"Dov, any part of your body that you would like to retain, you will remove from me this instant."

He instantly pulled his hands back When Gail looked at him over her shoulder he looked like a little old lady clutching an invisible purse to his chest.

"You are a sad, little man. " She shook her head when opened his hands in mock surrender.

When she reached the group of her friends and colleagues she allowed them to shower her with praise and encouragement. Normally she would have shut them up one way or another, but today was all about giving, and she would give them this opportunity to, in the eyes of these onlookers, be associated with the coolness that was Gail Peck.

"Whoa. Who is that?"

Gail followed the heads now annoyingly turned away from her, as if anything could be more interesting.

"Holly." She whispers. She hadn't even meant to say it out loud. It got forced out by the breath sucked out of her lungs by the vortex of oh-my-fucking-God Holly had created. Holly was like Moses splitting the sea of dorks, emerging from the pack of labbies in slow motion with a single ray of sunlight illuminating only her as angels sang in the background. It was a lucky coincidence that they happened to be rockabilly angels.

Holly looked over at Gail and gave her a provocative smile and wink. She was wearing the same clothes she had been earlier, which, Gail knew, simply would not do. Her mouth went dry as she sensed the imminent striptease. Holly tilted her head back and removed the bandana, letting all of her ridiculously shiny hair down. She shook it out like a Charlie's Angel before she slid both hands through it and quickly knotted it tight to her head. Next she discarded her shoes. While staring over at Gail, Holly stepped on each heel, gracefully pulling her bare feet out without ever looking away. This is something that would have, more than likely, made Gail look like an uncoordinated oaf. Holly, though, made this everyday motion look hella sexy and Gail decided she would hate Holly a little bit for it. Apparently not for long, though. Her pinhead sized hellfire for Holly sizzled and died when Holly ripped open the snaps on her shirt in one quick pull. Gail heard it over the noise of the crowd. It sounded like machine gun fire. Returning her eyes to Gail's, Holly held the shirt up by one finger, slowly extending her arm to the side before she let the shirt slip off her finger to the ground. Gail heard the machine gun sound resume, this time from within her. Her heart was a jack hammer pushing blood and a shit ton of hormones to all the places that would wind her up in a way that may or may not be totally inappropriate for what was about to go down.

"Gail? Gail?!" Chris snaps his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She slowly turns her head toward his voice even as her eyes remain on Holly.

"Are you going to wrestle in those clothes?" He gestures up and down her body.

Gail finally pulls her eyes away from Holly to look down at her own clothes. She has on flip flops, black track shorts, and a royal blue v-neck tee. She is also wearing a bathing suit underneath but only as a second line of defense in case anything gets ripped or accidentally pulled off.

Gail shuffles out of her flip flops.

"There. All set. Happy?" Chris looks mildly disappointed that Gail was actually going to go into the pool wearing all of her clothes.

Rosie breaks through the cacophony to get the party started.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Congratulations to both our 1st match competitors, Janine Francis and Doreen McQueen. Donations during and after their match totaled $114. For our next match, get ready to be dazzled by a duel between the 15th Division's Officer Gail Peck, and the Forensic Lab's Dr. Holly Stewart. Smoke 'em if you got 'em you crazy cats. Things are about to get rowdy. Now, put your hands together and welcome to the pool, the 15th Division's very own Blonde Bombshell, Officer. Gail. Peck.

She shoots her death glare around the 15 pack.

"Blonde Bombshell? What the Fuck?"

"All Rosie, I swear." Chris mimics Dov's move from earlier, throwing up his hands in surrender as he steps back.

Gail carefully throws her leg over the edge of the pool ensuring her foot is solidly placed on the oil slicked rubber before she swings the other leg over. The crowd erupts, and strangely Gail finds that the applause, whistles, and other various forms of mildly inappropriate support actually charge her. She is humming like a live wire with booze, lust, and general raucous excitement. She is ready to cut loose. So, when she looks at Holly, and Holly cups a hand around her mouth and shouts, "Take off your shirt" Gail doesn't think, she just strips. The crowd noise amplifies as Gail's shirt is discarded.

"And now, introducing in the other blue, rubber corner . . . er, curve, representing the Forensics Lab, the Doctor of Asskicking (*shout out*), Doctor. Holly. Stewart."

Gail swallows thickly as Holly straddles the hot blue rubber, giving two overhead devil's horns to the crowd. If it is possible, they cheer louder. They definitely at least find the reinvigoration to sustain their vocal excitement as a nearly naked Holly sets both feet into the rubber ring of death. Holly is wearing a black triangle top and boy shorts. Both emphasize generous curves only eluded to by her previous outfit. She is lean, but solid, and she looks like sunshine. Even next to the black fabric of her minimal coverings, her skin is so tan that it seems to give off the warmth of beach sand. As she moves, muscles raise themselves for attention, pushing the limits of her skin. She is defined, but womanly. A hint of a six pack flares out into the curve of hips below and breasts above. The contrast of hard and soft, of lines and arcs, not to mention endless legs and long toned arms, make Holly look almost like a comic book character.

Holly stands across from Gail, unabashedly returning the physical assessment. She scans the entirety of Gail's body, top to bottom and back up, devouring every inch with her eyes. Holly's lips part as she lets out a long breath. When the breath is gone, she pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and holds herself in breathlessness as she drinks in Gail's nearly naked torso before returning her gaze to find Gail's eyes. Holly releases her chewed lip and darts her tongue out to soothe the abused skin. Gail watches the tongue pull back in so Holly's teeth can scrape across the newly moistened skin one more time before allowing the left corner of her mouth angle up enough to suggest a smirk, baiting Gail to look up.

Gail takes the bait, finally prying her eyes from Holly's sinfully plump, pink lips. She has no idea how long she watched Holly drink her in like she was the heat in her fire, but it was long enough to not be surprised to find Holly's eyes nearly black with arousal. Now, Gail isn't an egoist, but she knows she is beautiful. She has been checked out enough times in her life for her reaction to the act to be rote dismissal. But never has Gail been so thoroughly visually consumed by anybody as Holly had just done in this oily pool in front of hundreds of people. It made Gail 10 pounds of horny in an 8 pound sack.

Holly quirked her eyebrows in invitation to Gail. Things were about to get dirty and Holly was asking her to come along for the ride. Gail didn't need the invitation, though. Her insides were like the Fourth of July. She felt like she swallowed sparklers while on a roller coaster that was hurtling towards a very smutty finale. Holly's growing smile conveyed an understanding of the answer Gail's bodily reactions were sure to be transmitting. As a doctor, Gail had no doubt that Holly had surmised her arousal by observing her flushed skin, increased respiratory rate, dilated pupils, and inconveniently hardening nipples.

"Officer Peck, are you ready?" Rosie asks. Gail nods.

"Dr. Stewart, are you ready?" Holly nods.

"Let's get it on." The words from Rosie make the crowd erupt again and make Gail's insides flip. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Holly and Gail slowly start to circle each other. It is the the stalking before the pounce, but without the delineation between predator and prey. After a few tense moments of indecision Holly finally makes her move, although not the move Gail expected. Instead of attacking, Holly beckons to Gail, it is a simple finger gesture that, in this moment, is so very full of promise of things Gail is hoping will be soon to come, including herself. Without hesitation, Gail lunges forward. She is beyond ready to become intimately acquainted with Holly in front of these hundreds of raucous onlookers. When Holly's finger urges her to come hither, she comes with the thunder and, fortunately, with enough coordination to execute her strategy. Gail hits Holly low, wrapping her arms around Holly's legs, and pulling them right out from underneath her.

The landing puts Holly flat on her back with Gail on her knees to Holly's left. While Gail's position appears to be dominant, it is unstable. Gail can't get any traction with her knees and she knows she needs to make a move before Holly figures out her vulnerability. Gail makes a decision to just lets her body fall diagonally on top of Holly. As their bodies make contact, hands quickly find Gail's hips. The heel of Holly's palms push against Gail's hip bones while her slippery fingers grip around to Gail's side. A sharp thrust of Holly's hip elevates Gail just enough to manipulate her position, moving Gail right where she wants her - directly on top of her and securely between her legs.

Gail finds herself face to face with Holly. Holly isn't smiling smugly as she probably should be after her MMA style move. And Holly's eyes aren't the same warm brown of earlier in the day. Everything about Holly is stimulated. It could be fight-or-flight, but Holly looks a little too content beneath Gail. Her movements are too rhythmic. Holly's legs are hooked around Gail's waist, contracting to pull Gail down firmly against her, then relaxing slightly to see if Gail will pull away. Her midsection mirrors the motion, upping the ante to see what Gail has got. As the thighs cinch, the abs constrict, pulling Holly's breasts into Gail's so tightly that nipples are palpable despite the chaos of the environment. And then Holly relaxes. Gail's reaction is less calculated, more animalistic. It is simply to push into Holly with everything she can muster in their lubricated environment. Sometimes all she's got is gravity, but sometimes, sometimes it is every muscle strained and working in complete opposition to Holly's. It is sharp points digging into soft skin and raised roundness melding with soft dips. It is a delicious dance of give and take, and push and pull leading to a momentary lapse into thrust for thrust.

"Oooh." Holly's eyes flutter shut. "Gail . . . we need to . . . move or they'll stop us."

Gail is not ready for this particular slip and slide to be over yet. Since Holly's front hasn't been in contact with the oil yet, Gail uses her unlubricated forearms to push Holly's shoulders down. This move rekindles the fight in Holly.

"There you are." Holly smiles deviously at Gail before she hooks one of her legs behind Gail's, hooks her arm underneath Gail's arm and pulls a reversal.

There they are in a bit more lesbionic position, Holly's long, firm thigh flexing and relaxing between Gail's, conveniently pushing, and fortunately slipping against the slippery pool floor. The result is Holly's hard thigh making gravity-propelled contact with Gail's swollen center before easing and repeating.

Gail, based on Holly's understanding assessment, is struggling. It is only a moment before Gail confirms.

"Holly, there are kids here. I don't know how we're going to explain what's going to happen if you don't stop."

"Shit." Holly briefly closes her eyes and lets out as long of a shaky exhale as her slightly winded condition will allow.

She temporarily panckaes out on Gail and puts her lips to her ear.

"Let's get you flipped over. Help me."

With this, Holly teases her tongue into Gail's ear so shallowly as to make Gail wondered if she had imagined it. And then Holly slips her hand underneath Gail's bottom, all the way to her opposite hip. Working in tandem, Gail shifting while Holly lifts both of their bodies and pulls on Gail's hip, they execute the plan, allowing Holly to assume a back mount on Gail. Gail feels Holly's hip bones pressed firmly on her ass. As much as she wants to, Gail can not remain on all fours on the oil-covered surface. She collapses as her hands and knees slip out from underneath her and Holly. She can still feel Holly's hands under her hip bones. Holly's fingers dig in like they want to caress the inside of her pelvic girdle, like she wants to dig beneath her skin and actually feel Gail from the inside. Just that thought is stealing Gail's breath, so when Holly's hand slides up along Gail's ribs to her breasts she isn't able to quell the sharp intake of air that hisses through the crowd noise. With her hands cupped underneath Gail's body, out of sight of the prying eyes of the crowd, Holly pinches Gail's nipples between her index and middle fingers, simultaneously thrusting her hips as forcefully into Gail as the oil will allow. In response, Gail uses all the strength her lack of grip will allow to push her ass further back towards Holly. Holly's breath is hot on Gail's neck as the purr leaves her lips

"Roll over," Holly whispers, returning her lips to Gail's ear.

Lifting her body just enough to set the scene without making the crowd all the wiser, Holly gives Gail space to do as she was told. The oil makes it easy to flip without covering any ground. Gail stays confined in the cage of Holly's arms, lifting up just enough to ensure that every inch of her torso will match up with the same inch of Holly's: hips to hips, stomach to stomach, nipples to nipples. Holly reaches down, grabs Gail's hands, and quickly pins her arms overhead. Lowering her knee down between Gail's legs, Holly lifts her hips off of Gail, and slides her breasts down Gail's stomach. She then lowers her weight and slides back up Gail's body, making a sexy show out of exactly what she wants to do, and apparently, what the crowd wants to see. The crowd goes crazy. Gail had actually forgotten about them until their roar overcomes the sound of her own blood thundering in her ears.

Once their eyes reestablished contact, Holly lowers her lips lightly onto Gail's. Gail's lips immediately part a she felt the lightest touch of Holly's tongue.

" . . . three." Rosie's voice breaks the lusty daze of the women. "Ladies and gentlemen, now that was a battle. Let's get your wallets out and show these ladies some appreciation by donating to the charities they cared enough about to sacrifice their bodies to."


End file.
